Always & Forever
by DarkBlue86
Summary: Years after the defeat of Grumm, the rangers are reunited for a wedding. Two former friends discover the hidden love they've always had, but when someone from the past that they'd defeated returns, will their love be able to stand the test of time? BZ, SS
1. Prolouge

Always & Forever

Syd Tate

**A/N:** I've been listening to 'Photograph' by Nickelback everyday this week due to the fact that I'm moving and saying goodbye to my friends has been pretty tough. I've taken this and applied it to SPD, but after they're done their work there. So it's an AU, bear with me. And if you can't tell who the eventual couples are, I think you're a wee bit crazy lol. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Anyone that you don't recognize, DOESN'T belong to me. Stop trying to sue me Damnit! I'm a poor University student. And I dedicate this to the ever talent Blooming Violets. I wrote this due to inspiration from her fics.

Chapter One

_Look at this photograph  
__Every time I do it makes me laugh  
__How did our eyes get so red  
__And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

Being a ranger had topped all other things she'd ever done. She was an Olympic fencing champion, a beauty queen, a rock and roll star, a supermodel and finally a ranger. No one ever thought that she would last more than a week at the SPD Academy, but she proved them wrong. After 3 solid years of hard work, two spent with new teammates, they had all parted ways about six months after Grumm's defeat. Sky and Jack had been recruited by Anibus 'Doggie' Cruger to become the new co-commanders of the Academy and Bridge had been hired to replace Boom who had sacrificed himself during a raid on the academy. Grumm himself had gotten past security and in a last minute attempt to prevent the Troobian Forces from gaining all the information they needed to take over the world. Boom used to self destruct button to save the information and ended up killing hundreds of Krybots, Grumm, and inedibility, himself.

Syd and Z were the only two who had turned down positions to work at SPD. Z had remained in New Tech City to be with Bridge who had proposed to the former yellow the day he was promoted. Having fallen for the quirky green ranger, she had agreed. Syd was the only one of the group who had literally fled New Tech and headed down the California coast for Newport Beach. Her parents lived there and she stayed with them until she was able to secure a job working for a recording studio as a talent scout. And this is where our story begins…

"Syd! Have you found anything?" The high pitched female voice whined through the speaker of the cellular phone encased in Syd's hand. Skillfully, Syd turned the wheel of the vehicle around a corner before she spoke. "Kira, I told you, not yet. Angel Grove has a lot of talent but none of it has proved to be really good yet." The short blond female replied. The voice on the other end sighed.

"Just bring someone in soon Syd. If you don't find anything there, you're gonna have to go to your hometown. There should be some new talent then." Kira replied. Syd grumbled as she parked on one of the side streets and climbed out of her white SUV and slammed the door. "I'll keep looking Kira and I'll be in touch." Syd commented before removing the device away from her ear and snapping it shut and shoving it into her purse. Sighing and running a hand through her hair, the former pink ranger walked back out onto the main street and stopped as she saw five spandex clad people standing in the middle of the street. Blinking, Syd rubbed her eyes and looked at the stranger standing next to her. The man must have been into his late 50's. His dark hair was graying at the back and he wore a black suit, complimented by a very sharp looking red dress shirt. She side-stepped and opened her mouth.

"Who are they?" She asked. She could remember back to when she had done that. Granted it hadn't been that long ago. The well dressed older gentlemen turned to her. "Those are the SPD Rangers." He replied, smiling lightly. Syd blinked again.

"I thought SPD was only located in New Tech City..." She trailed off. He nodded. "At a time they were. The two new commanders decided that it was in their best interest to open more schools along the coast. Angel Grove doesn't have their own yet. But in order to gain the attention of those wishing to apply, we've brought down the Reefside contingent of rangers." He finished. His smile had turned into a full blown grin. He pointed at the red spandex figure.

"That's my son. He takes after me." The older gentleman laughed. Syd blinked again before it all started to make sense. "You said you're from Reefside?" She questioned. He nodded. Syd let out a low whistle. It had only been two years since she'd seen his teen aged self but he had aged. "Conner McKnight?" She questioned. The older gentleman blinked and looked at her.

"Do I know you?" He replied. Syd's mouth fell open and she shook her head. "No.. No you don't." She replied before heading away from the former ranger at a very quick speed. Conner blinked as she took off. "Figures, they always run… And she was cute too…"

_This is where I grew up  
__I think the present owner fixed it up  
__I never knew we ever went without  
__Second floor was hard for sneakin' out_

"Bridge honestly. Take five minutes and help me decide!" Z commented to her fiancé. Bridge poked his head out from the zord he'd been fixing. "What do you need exactly Z? I thought you had all these wedding plans under control." He replied forcing himself out of the tight space. Z threw her hands up in the air.

"Minus this one thing, I do." She replied as Bridge jumped down to where she was and kissed her cheek. "Alright what do you need?" He asked as he cleaned his hands with the cloth. Z opened a book of bridesmaid's dresses. There on the page, were about fifty dresses, all of different colors, designs and lengths. Bridge let out a whistle.

"Alright…" He prodded. Z pointed to three dresses she had marked off. "I need a dress for Syd to wear. I need you to help me pick out a design first, then length and then we'll do color." She told him. Bridge thought for a moment before pointing to one at the top of the page. It was a beautiful floor length dress that was strapless. The sides were done in a criss-cross stitch and the bottom was dressed up with tiny sequins. Z gasped slightly.

"That's an amazing dress." She murmured. Bridge nodded. "A certain person may not be able to keep his hands off her." He chuckled. Z smiled.

"So were gonna go with that one in floor length?" She asked. Bridge nodded. "It looks like it will suit Syd." He replied. Z nodded. She completely agreed that this dress would make the former pink ranger absolutely stunning. She flipped the pages over and stopped as she reached the colors of dresses. In front of them were over 100 colors. Blues, Greens, Pinks, Yellows, you name it, it was there. Z and Bridge exchanged a glance.

"Not pink." They commented together. Smiling at each other, they let their eyes scan over the page before Bridge's finger landed on one color in particular. Z nodded. It was a elegant sky blue that they both knew would compliment Syd's eyes. Z snapped the book shut and kissed Bridge lightly on the lips.

"Thanks Bridgey." She commented before heading back up the stairs out of the zord bay. Bridge grinned before climbing back into the zord hull.

_And this is where I went to school  
__Most of the time had better things to do  
__Criminal record says I broke in twice  
__Must have done it half a dozen times_

Schuyler 'Sky' Tate swiveled slowly in his chair. His normally clean desk was now cluttered with contracts and profiles of those applying to the new branches of SPD. Everything still came to headquarters, and the final decisions were left up to Jack Landors, and himself. The two new co-commanders of the Space Patrol Delta Academy. When Sky and Jack had initially been offered the position, they were inclined to turn it down. Sky wanted to take a few years off and work abroad in starting something over in Europe and Asia and Jack had wanted to start a family with his bride to be, Sophie. Cruger had reassured them that there would be plenty of time for both to do what they wished. Jack had married Sophie and already had two children, Bridge and Z were getting married, Syd hadn't been heard from in over a year, and he was shipping out the following week to go over to Germany and help get their version of SPD underway.

Sky knew that he was being selfish in saying there was someone he wanted to come along with him. She had a life now, working for a record company as a talent scout. Being a part of SPD was no longer her life, it was his. Sky had been floored when he overheard Z and Syd discussing him the one night in the rec room. That was the night that Syd had admitted to her roommate, and the only other girl on the squad, that she harbored feelings, deep feelings for the blue ranger. Unfortunately and due to stubbornness on his part, Syd had moved before he could tell her how he really felt.

Swiveling back around to his desk, Sky looked at the few pictures gracing the top of it. There was one of his father and himself. Another photo was a group shot. There were a few other individual shots, one in particular that caught his eyes. It had been taken shortly after Grumm's defeat. It was just of Syd and himself. They had their arms wrapped around each other and their cheeks were pressing together. Sky had lifted her up so that she would be his height. They were both out of uniform and looked amazing. Sky smiled as he ran his thumb over the edge of the frame before leaning back in his chair. He was going to be seeing her in a few days for the wedding. He'd tell her then. Granted he didn't chicken out first.

_I wonder if it's too late  
__Should I go back and try to graduate  
__Life's better now than it was back then  
__If I was them, I wouldn't let me in oh oh oh  
__Oh god I…_

Sydney groaned as her cell phone began to ring again. This apparently never ending search for new talent was beginning to take it's toll on her. She pulled her phone from it's pink case, lodged inside her purse. She flipped the top open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Came the tired voice of the former pink ranger. The voice on the other end chuckled slightly. "Hey Syd, how's it going?" The voice questioned. Syd's face lit up.

"Z!" Syd smiled as she heard the voice of her best friend. Z chuckled. "Hey, I was just checking in to make sure your heading up tonight after work." The former yellow ranger asked. Syd nodded. "Yeah actually I'm heading back to my car right now. What time are we meeting tomorrow to get me fitted?" She asked as she climbed into her SUV.

"Does 9 sound alright?" Z replied. Turning over the engine Syd pulled out of the parking spot and headed to the highway. "Yeah 9 sounds good. I'm heading up to New Tech City right now and staying at the Concord Hotel." Syd explained to her friend. Z nodded.

"Alright Syd, I'll see you tomorrow." Z commented before hanging the phone up. Syd tossed the phone onto the seat next to her.

_Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
__Got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
__It's hard to see it, time to say it  
__Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
__I found the photo of a friend I was lookin' for  
__It's hard to say it, time to say it  
__Goodbye, goodbye_

Syd awoke the next morning, the bright sunlight streaming into her hotel room. She rolled over and glanced at the digital clock sitting next to her. The numbers read 8:25am. Groaning, Syd pushed herself out of the warm bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. About 15 minutes later, the blond re-emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed, her hair pinned back. She grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out the door and towards her SUV. Climbing in she turned over the engine and peeled from the parking spot. She drove down the familiar roads of the city she grew up in and watched as aliens and humans interacted. She smiled as she reminisced about the rangers pestering Piggy to no end. Of course, they had later discovered that Piggy had been betraying them, and had been sealed into containment. She pulled her jeep up to a small shop on the side of the road and climbed out of the car. She locked the door and headed over to the door. Even before her hand had reached for the door, it swung open to revel a brown haired girl who tackled the former pink ranger.

_Remember the old arcade?  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops seeing us hangin' out  
They said somebody went and burnt it down_

"Z!" Syd cried as she stumbled backwards slightly, her arms falling around her friend, hugging her. Z returned the hug and pulled the short blond into the store. Standing in the dual tuxedo and bridal store, were Bridge, Jack, Kat, and Sky. Syd's face lit up as she noticed her friends in various spots. Syd let out a slight squeal before launching herself at Bridge who was facing away from her. Her slender arms wrapped around the thin, yet muscular frame of the former green ranger. Bridge let out a gasp as he stumbled forward in surprise. He turned around, his face lighting up at the sight of the shorter blond female.

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

"Syd!" He exclaimed before sweeping his best friend up into a hug. Syd laughed as the two spun around, enveloped in a hug. The commotion on Bridge's side of the room, caused the new co-commanders to stop what they were doing, and take notice of the new and very familiar face within the room. Smiling, Jack moved towards the short women. Turning slightly, Sky remained where he stood and watched as Syd hugged the red ranger tightly. He watched as the former pink and red rangers interacted for a few moments before her gaze fell onto him. A soft smile formed at the corner of her rose colored lips before she moved slowly in his direction. Sky stiffened as the skirt she was wearing swayed ever so slightly, bouncing off her hips. She stopped within a foot of him and gave him one of her beautiful smiles.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when_

"Hi Sky." She whispered softly. The tension that had been collecting in Sky's back was released as he bent forward slightly and wrapped his arms around the shorter girl. Syd allowed herself to become enveloped within the hug, her arms instinctively curling around Sky's muscular shoulders, her chin resting gently on his should blade. Sky picked her up and they swung around. Syd's eyes closed as the air floated past her. This felt right. She was disappointed when they stopped spinning and he gently placed her back onto the ground. The two pulled away ever so slightly saying nothing. Across the room, Z elbowed Jack in the ribs slightly as she and Bridge looked on.

"This is defanlity going to be an interesting wedding." She commented.

_Oh, god I...  
Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Meanwhile, in the vastness of space, a tall, black haired villainess stood upon her ship, staring down at the group gathered in the bridal shop. Her dark black hair had changed from what it had once been and was now curled tightly in a bun to the back of her head. The scar upon her left cheek remained, although somewhat fainter than before. Her black manicured nails curled into her palm before her now closed fist slammed onto the control panel.

"They will pay for what they've done." She snarled darkly before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

_Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye _

I miss that town, I miss the faces  
You can't erase, you can't replace it  
I miss it now, I can't believe it  
So hard to stay, too hard to leave it

If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Every memory of lookin' out the back door  
I got the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walkin' out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was lookin' for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

**A/N:** I don't have a beta reader, so if you come across any mistakes, please feel free to let me know. I hope you guys enjoy this! Believe me, there's a twist you won't see coming!


	2. All Hope is Lost

Always and Forever

**Syd Tate**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I'm excited about where this is going, so let's hope it turns out great! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to read and review! Oh and to answer any lingering questions about the presence of Kira and Conner in the last chapter, you guys should know my writing style well enough to know that they're married, and that they are both the former Yellow and Red Dino Thunder rangers respectively. I didn't just pick their names outta a hat. They just may serve a purpose.

**Dedication:** Again, the ever talented and sometimes insane (lol) BloomingViolets with a sidenote, to her sister Pink-Green-White-4ever, who also a very talented writer. Check out their fics for some great reading!

**A/N # 2:** This chapter is darker than alot of the ones I written before. There is some violence although it kept to a minimum and this is more of a filler chapter. Also, you guys get a wedding scene! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I can barely afford to buy food, what makes you think I own these characters? Anything you see that looks out of the ordinary just may belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Nothing had changed. There were still armed cadets at every entrance, lower cadets saluting their elders. Nothing had changed. Syd and Z walked through the lobby of the academy just pointing out things to each other that they remembered. Syd's eyes glanced up to the highest balcony and cringed slightly. During the last battle with Grumm, they had been entrapped in the academy walls, with literally no place to run to. Bridge and Jack were caught in the command center fighting off Krybots; Z had been caught in the zord bay with a few C and D level cadets, fighting Morgana as well as hundreds of Krybots. Sky and Syd had been fighting together in the lobby of the academy. The balcony that she had been looking at was the one she and Sky had plummeted off of in order to avoid the onslaught of Krybots. Sky had held onto Syd and created a shield around them both to prevent them from being hurt the fall. It had prevented some damage, but they had both received bruises and whatnot. Shuddering slightly at the memory, the two females passed through security and were given visitor's passes. They continued along their journey, wandering along the familiar grounds they used to walk daily, it was strange to be back. Syd's eyes darted around at the cadets who were taking orders from their superiors. A slight smile creped into her face as they walked down the hall. 

"Syd! Z!" Came the male voice. Both female's turned their hands at the sound of the voice. There, standing a few feet behind them is Jack. He smiles and walks towards them. "I see that you finally decided to come back Syd." He joked, tossing an arm around her small shoulders. Syd grinned at him and nodded. "I figured I should." She replied. She wasn't here just because Z had prodded her into coming; she was here because she knew Sky was floating around somewhere. She wanted to talk to him…

Meanwhile in the private quarters of the former blue ranger, the man in question stood over his suitcases, filling them with his clothing. He was leaving Sunday morning for Germany in order to get the new European version of SPD underway. Sighing, Sky closed the suitcase and lifted it off his bed and placed it near his door. He exited the room and headed towards the command center. Z and Syd were stopping by sometime that afternoon to see the new A and B-squad's in action. Today they putting a demonstration on at the New Tech community center and they had been invited to attend. Sighing he turned into the command center and walked over to the windows to take a look at the indoor training arena's. He watched intensely for a few moments before a cough startled him. Spinning around he looked to the doorway where she stood. The dim lighting reflected off her blond hair giving her an angelic look. Sky gulped as she entered the room.

"Not much has changed has it?" She questioned, looking at him. Sky shook his head. "Jack and I decided that simple was better. Its how we knew it when we were here." He replied, his eyes quickly skimming over her tiny body. His eyes quickly averted when Syd turned and faced him. She smiled slightly at the fact that he had been checking her out. She ran her hands over the computer consoles, still looking at him.

"You were really quiet yesterday at the bridal shop Sky… is something the matter?" She asked. _'Just the fact that I want to… WOAH hold on Sky, how about we not have impure thoughts about Syd….just yet.'_ Sky just shook his head as the inner monologue ran through his brain.

"No, I've just got my mind on other things. I have a lot to do before I leave on Sunday." He replied. Syd blinked. "Where are you going?" She asked. Sky turned and faced her. He was almost positive that this had been common knowledge that he was going to Germany for a few weeks in order to get the European SPD underway. Sighing he motioned for her to sit down in a chair across from him, which she did. Sky took his place in the commander's chair and opened a file.

"I'm going to Germany for about 3 weeks. It was always somewhat of a dream for me to go touring across Europe, and this is as close as I'm getting." He replied. Syd blinked at the afore mentioned topic. Sky had wanted to tour Europe? Syd, in the almost 5 years she'd known him, and never heard that.

"What exactly are you going to be doing?" She asked. Sky pushed the file towards her. "Jack and I have a combined idea of starting SPD Academies across the world. That way if some place overseas was to be attacked, they have people there who are qualified and capable of handling such things." He replied as Syd slowly flipped through the file.

"You don't have anything here regarding teams becoming rangers though…" She trailed off. Sky nodded. "We have a few teams stationed in the United States as of right now. There's the team here in New Tech, there's a Reefside team, and were in the process of getting a team together in Angel Grove." He replied. She nodded; the information was beginning to make sense to her. Sky looked up at the vision in front of him.

"Syd I was wondering if you'd like to come wi-" He began before a loud knock at the entrance way startled them both. Syd turned to face the door and there stood Z, with her black bag in tow. "Come on Syd, we've got a lot to do before tomorrow morning." She reminded the pink ranger who nodded sadly. She stood and looked at Sky.

"We'll talk later ok Sky?" She asked. Sky nodded sadly. Z had the worst timing. He watched as they left and slammed his fist onto the table in frustration. He was never going to get to talk to Syd before he left.

* * *

In Z's opinion, things were going smoothly. Today, she was marrying Bridge. The love of her life. Her best friend was also her maid of honor, who happened to be walking down the isle with someone she loved as well, and Jack, the person she had known the longest, and her surrogate brother was giving her away. It was just a simple ceremony. A few family members and friends in a little chapel just outside New Tech City. Taking a deep breath, Z re-arranged her dress before glancing over at the corner where Syd was literally fighting with the blue fabric. It was caught around her neck and causing Syd to twist her body in rapid motions in order to get the fabric to fall down. Z laughed as she went over and helped the stranded female. For someone who used to be a former beauty pageant queen, Syd was having a really difficult time. Between the two of them, the managed to get the stunning fabric to cover the rest of Syd's body. 

"You know, I always thought it was the bride who was nervous on her wedding day. Is there something wrong?" Z questioned. Syd just shot a look at her best friend and quickly applied her make-up.

"I just have a bad feeling… Not to freak you out or anything but it's just one of those things… you know?" Syd replied. Z blinked and looked at her friend. "Syd, nothing is going to happen. The worst thing that could possibly happen is if either of us trips walking down the isle." She chuckled. Syd gave her friend a weary smile and prayed that she was right. High above the two females preparing for the wedding stood a female, arms placed on her hips, watching them both.

"Your right pinky… Something horrible beyond your imagine is about to occur." She laughed venomously. "Brethon!" She screamed the sound echoing through the ship. The thing in question came stumbling towards her. He was tall, about 6'8 with human like features. He had black hair and emerald green eyes. His physique was human as well. He wore a white wife beater, and a pair of faded jeans. The only thing about him that made him stand out as being a 'monster' was the wings that were protruding from his back.

"Yes Morgana?" He questioned. Morgana turned and faced him. "We're going to earth, and this time, destroy everything." She snapped before walking away. Brethon stood there and looked at the screen at Syd and Z who were still in the tiny room off to the side of the church discussing everything. His hand gently ran over Syd's body on the screen.

"One day, it'll be you and me…" He whispered before flying off after Morgana.

* * *

Syd stood at the back of the church waiting for the guys to come out of the room they had been prepping in. The dress she was wearing made her look absolutely amazing and she loved the fact that it wasn't her trademark color of Pink… What was bothering her was the fact that she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd had earlier than something was going to happen. A light tap on the shoulder startled her out the daze she'd be entranced in. She turned and was face to face with Sky who held out his arm for her.

"Come on, time to start." He told her. She nodded slightly as slipped her arm through his. Behind them, Jack allowed Z to slip his arm through his. Syd and Sky slowly moved down the isle towards the front. One step at a time. They slowly made their way to the front and Syd blushed as Sky gently kissed her cheek and took his place next to Bridge. Syd turned and watched as Jack and Z moved down the isle. Z looked absolutely ravishing. She was wearing a traditional white dress, with yellow accents, and looked simply amazing. Bridge was at a loss for words as she walked towards them. Syd's gaze turned upwards when she noticed movement in the balcony. Shrugging it off as her imagination, she turned her attention to Z who was moving up the stairs towards Syd. Syd helped Z maneuver her dress so that she could sit and stand without a big problem. The minister began his service and the group listened as he approached the pivotal moment in the ceremony. 

"Does anyone here have a reason why Elizabeth Delgado and Bridge Carson should not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The minister spoke. There was silence among the crowd, signaling for the minister to continue, which he did.

"Bridge, repeat after me. I Bridge Carson take you Elizabeth Delgado, to be my wife, in sickness, and health, in sorrow and joy, until death do us part." The Minster recited, and Bridge replying afterwards. Sky handed a beautiful ring to Bridge, who slipped it onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He spoke. Z smiled gratefully and took Bridge's ring from Syd.

"Elizabeth, repeat after me. I Elizabeth Delgado take you Bridge Carson, to be my husband, in sickness and health, in sorrow and joy, until death do us part." Z repeated as Bridge had done. She slipped the ring onto his finger and smiling replied, "With this ring, I thee wed." The minister smiled at the two.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He motioned for Bridge to kiss Z. Leaning forward, their lips were almost touching when a blast slammed into the staircase where the five former rangers were standing, sending them flying in different directions. Slowly, they managed to stand up and they looked around at the fleeting members of the Bride and Groom's side's of the family. Syd's eyes glanced around the almost empty church looking for the source of the blast and caught the culprit too late. As her eyes fell upon Morgana, a blast had already reached her feet. Syd screamed as the energy ball burst, sending her flipping backwards in the air. Z hurried over to her friend and helped her stand. They watched as Morgana stalked forward towards them.

"Thought I was dead and you'd gotten rid of me didn't you?" Came the harsh voice from the now older version of the one they'd fought a few years earlier. She held her hand out towards the guys and let another blast rip from her hand. It connected with the ground in front of the three of them, blowing up and sending them flying into objects within the church. Syd lifted her now torn dress up a little higher and ran at Morgana, with Z in tow. The three of them engaged in battle while Brethon slowly snuck past them and maneuvered himself over to where the guys were slowly getting up. Morgana saw him grab Bridge and hold him up to a portal and she shoved Z backwards.

"Say goodbye to your almost husband. The next time you'll see him, he'll be dead!" She snarled at the former yellow ranger. Z and Syd watched in horror as Brethon chucked Bridge through the vortex. Z screamed as he disappeared and Syd round-house kicked Morgana, catching her off-guard. The villainess crashed to the ground and Syd leapt over to and ran towards Brethon who had Jack entangled in his arms.

"Jack!" Syd screamed as another one of her friends disappeared through the vortex. Syd pushed herself up the stairs towards Brethon who just smiled at her.

"Let them go." Syd snarled, getting into a fighting position. Brethon just stood there. "I'm not going to fight you." He replied softly. Syd glared at him. "Too bad, I'm gonna fight you." She snapped before throwing a punch at him. Brethon's hand reached up and grabbed hers, stopping it. He grinned and he effortlessly lifted her into the air and began to swing her around. "Let me go!" Syd screamed. Brethon shrugged and let her go. Syd flew across the back of the altar and slammed into the window, shattering it instantly, the shards falling on her body. The last thing she heard was someone screaming her name.

Sky watched as Syd was pelted with shards of glass and stood to go help her. Brethon reached forward and grabbed Sky by his jacket. "You'll never see little miss pretty in pink again." He growled before Sky too was thrown into the vortex. Morgana and Z had gotten into a heated fight which resulted in Z now lying in a broken heap on the floor. Morgana looked at Brethon.

"Leave them. We have three. These two will fall quickly enough." She told him before walking through the portal. Brethon quickly took a look around him before jumping in too, leaving the two unconscious former rangers to die.

* * *

_Read & Review!_


	3. Dawn of a New Era 1

Always and Forever

**A/N: **Thanks again for the fantastic reviews. I love hearing your opinions and how much you'll all murder me if I don't update lol. First off let me explain. At this present moment in time, I'm attending University. I'm also in the process of moving out of my room here (a double with a roommate) and into a single room, meaning I've been packed up for nearly a month. You must also understand that I do have class, a lot and it regrettably takes up a lot of my free time in order to do readings, assignments and even homework. I'm hoping that once things start to settle down, I'll be able to update quicker, etc etc. Anyways, enough with the depressing stuff, and onto the dedications.

**Dedication:** JTrevizo, to whom all of my writing up to the past few stories has been considered by me, to be crap. This writer has inspired me through the writing that they do, to make mine all the better. I only hope that people will one day get a chance to read some of this fantastic writing because it's so worth it.

**A/N # 2:** For the new rangers, if you're looking for photos, here are the people who look like them:  
_ Bradley:_ Jared Padalecki  
_ Curtis:_ Ryan Merriman  
_ Harper:_ Justin Chatwin  
_ Jocelyn:_ Katie Leung  
_ Kari: _Lacey Chabert

Chapter Three

Pain. That was all she felt. From her head to her toes, she was just throbbing with pain. She whimpered slightly as she tried to move and failed miserably. She heard distant voices talking, about god knows what. Slowly, her eyes flicked open, only to shut again, the florescent light blinding her. Slowly, they re-opened once more, adjusting to the light, before they were full open and looking around.

"Sydney." Came the voice of the feline standing above her. "Kat?" She questioned. The feline nodded and pushed the bed so that Syd was sitting upwards slightly. Kat took one of the small stools and placed it next to Sydney's bed and sat down. "How do you feel?" She questioned. Syd just looked at her.

"In all honesty Kat, I'm in a lot of pain… And I don't remember what happened." She replied. Kat nodded, understanding that she was hurt. Syd remembered a fight, and a lot of glass. She told the feline this, who just nodded at her words. Kat drew in a sharp breath. "Sydney… There's more to the story than that." She began. Syd's eyebrows furrowed before Kat continued.

"You and Elizabeth fought Morgana…." Kat trailed off. Slowly, memories began to flood back into Syd's mind. The wedding, walking down the isle with Sky, Bridge and Z exchanging rings, fighting Morgana, Bridge being thrown through a portal, Jack being tossed through the same portal. Syd's eyes widened as she saw Sky being lifted into the air.

"Sky…" She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She quickly shut them as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kat placed her hand on Syd's shoulder.

"Sydney…" She trailed off as the younger women began to sob openly. "They're gone Kat… all gone…" She cried. Kat slowly eased herself onto the bed and held Syd as she continued to sob.

The mostly unhurt bride of Bridge Carson sat alone in the command center. Kat had explained to her earlier while they had treated Sydney that in Jack and Sky's absence, she and Syd would have to take over their duties as co-commanders, while Kat would resume her former position and work with the zords and machines. Sighing, Z turned and opened the colored folders sitting on Jack's desk. Inside each of the colored folders, were biographies and pictures of those who had been hand picked by Jack and Sky to become to new power rangers. She pulled forward the red folder and glanced down at the bio.

"Bradley McKnight, born and raised in Reefside, California. Eldest son of Conner and Kira McKnight, both the Red and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers." Z scanned the photo and noticed that he was very attractive indeed. He had inherited his mother's eyes and his father's hair. The biography when onto describe his accomplishments. He had apparently followed after his mother in vocal training and was a very accomplished singer. Under a list of faults, which was very short, included the words 'hard-headed' and 'stubborn'. He was going to be a perfect red ranger. Z pushed the folder backwards and grabbed the blue one.

"Curtis Evans, born in Silver Hills, raised in Turtle Cove, California. Only son of Cole and Alyssa (Deceased) Evans, both the Red and Pink Wild Force Rangers." Z nodded as she glanced at the photo. He had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He looked so different from his parents. He, like his parents was an animal lover and on his spare time, worked at the family owned vet clinic. He was 11 when Alyssa had passed away after a short battle with breast cancer. Under a list of faults, there was one listed; 'Rushes into things too quickly.' Smiling slightly, she pushed the folder away. Curtis was going to be a little different from what Sky had been, but she was positive he would be amazing. Z slowly slid the green folder forwards.

"Harper Meyers, born and raised in Silver Hills, California. Youngest son of Eric and Taylor Meyers, both the Quantum Time Force and Yellow Wild Force Rangers." He looked exactly like his father. Dark hair and dark eyes. Unlike both his parents, Harper was an artist. His mother and father had wanted him to follow in their footsteps, which he eventually did, but his true passion lies within painting. Two of his downfalls were listed as 'quiet' and 'outspoken at times'. Harper was very different from Bridge, but then again, he was himself. The next folder wasn't the color she expected. Z was expecting to see a bright yellow folder, but instead was a soft purple color.

"Jocelyn Park, born and raised in Stone Canyon, California. Eldest daughter of Adam and Tanya Park, the Black/Green and Yellow Mighty Morphin, Turbo and Zeo Rangers respectively." She was the perfect mix of both her parents. Dark tanned skin, with dark curly hair and her doe brown eyes. Jocelyn took after her father more than her mother, and was an accomplished black belt karate champion. In bold letters under downfalls, were the words 'fiery temper'. Z chuckled slightly, remembering how her temper had sometimes gotten the best of her while she was a ranger. The last folder sitting on the desk was gleaming white. Z cautiously pulled it towards her.

"Kari James, born and raised in Reefside, California. Youngest daughter of Ethan and Angela James, Ethan was the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, while Angela was not a ranger." Kari was a mix of both her mother and father. She had more of Angela's skin tone, but inherited Ethan's dark hair and eyes. Like her parents, Kari had a passion for computers and video games. She worked part time at a computer store. Her faults were listed below her profile and consisted of the words 'Stubborn', 'Sometimes snobbish', and 'Sarcastic'. She'd be perfect.

"I see you found them." Came the voice from the doorway. Z's head snapped up and she glanced towards the door. "Kat?" She asked hesitantly. Kat slowly made her way into the room and towards the desk. "All five of them were hand-picked by Bridge, Jack and Sky." The feline commented. Z's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Meaning what exactly?" She prodded. Kat sighed as she sat down. "These five are to become the new B-squad… Jack and Sky had agreed that they would eventually go after these five and recruit them to SPD. Fortunality for us, all but Curtis and Kari have been enrolled in the Academy." Kat replied. Z nodded. She and Syd were going to have to recruit these two to SPD, should be relatively easy.

"Kat I have a question." She blurted out. Kat nodded. "You're wondering about the color choices for Jocelyn and Kari aren't you?" She asked. Z nodded hesitantly.

"That was a combination idea from Bridge, Jack and Sky. They always hoped that you and Sydney would return to SPD someday, so in the meantime, they retired your colors so that nobody else could hold them…" Kat trailed off. Z's eyes widened. They had retired their colors. Z was speechless. Kat smiled. "You need to go collect Sydney and go find Curtis and Kari." Kat stood, turned and began to leave the room.

"Kat wait!" Z called, standing up. The feline turned around. "Yes?" She asked. Z took in a shaky breath. "Thanks for telling me." Kat just nodded and exited the room. Z took a final look around the room before exiting it as Kat had done. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, again I apologize for the incredibly long wait. School's been really hectic and I've been trying to catch up on some stuff. I start Holidays on the 12th after my last exam, so I will hopefully have another few chapters up before I come back from holidays. Don't forget to read and review! 


	4. Dawn of a New Era 2

Always and Forever

A/N: Ah thank you for the wonderful reviews. Gotta say I always look forward to them, and they make my day lol. I was really pumped after writing the last chapter (now that my muse has FINALLY kicked back in) that I decided to start the new chapter immedialty. Anyways, were going to be picking up the pace a bit with the actual story line in this chapter. I needed the first three to be mostly filler and introduction and that's what a few of the next chapters will be as well, until we get to know the characters. I can already forewarn you that there is going to be a REALLY unexpected twist that I'm still technically playing with. On one hand, it would work amazingly well, and NOBODY would see it coming lol. On the other hand, it's incredibly hard to work in due to the fact of who and what it is. Anyways I won't give you any more hints, you'll just have to wait and see.

A/N 2: Thank you so much to everyone who voted for me in the Sky/Syd awards and giving me a tie for 3rd place in Best Story Introduction! You have no idea how much it means to me! Thanks again. Also, I apologize for the incredibly long wait, I got busy over Christmas break and finally got started a new semester and was bogged down with work. The next chapter will come faster, I promise!

Dedication: Z Carson. My partner in crime (fighting) and in writing. I know that there are days when you wanna shoot me because I can't write a lot, and there are days when you want to shoot me because I write too much. In all seriousness, in the past two and a half years (yes, its closing in on three lol) that we've been working together, I have never had so much fun! You're my sounding board, and one of my greatest friends. Keep up with the awesome writing!

Chapter Four

Dawn of a New Era (2)

* * *

She couldn't concentrate. Sitting in her advanced chemistry class at the Academy was driving her insane. Thankfully enough, it was her last class of the day. Jocelyn Park adjusted the overly large protective glasses that covered her eyes slightly and peered across the desk at her partner. Bradley McKnight wasn't exactly the smartest person on the planet, but he wasn't dumb by any means. He was a full two years older than her and nobody was completely sure why he was taking chemistry… It was incredibly far from being his strongest subject. Bradley lifted his gaze from the test tube he was swirling and looked at Jocelyn. 

"Your doing that wrong." She commented. Bradley looked at her and grinned stupidly. _'Ugh, that McKnight grin again… I'd love to just wipe it off his face.'_ The little voice inside her head commented. She glared at him as he continued to swirl the test tube wrong.

"Give that to me." She demanded, her hand reaching across the table for it. Brad pulled it away from her.

"Why?" He asked. "I'm not doing anything wrong." He replied. Jocelyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are. You're swirling that completely wrong." She fired back. Brad shook his head.

"No Joc, you're wrong." He replied, using her most hated nickname. "I know what I'm doing." He commented. Jocelyn glared at him harder before reaching for the tube again. Her hand swooped in from the side and knocked the test tube from Bradley's hands, sending it flying away from the both of them.

"Now look what you did." He commented angrily. Jocelyn looked at him.

"Hit the deck!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the classroom. People turned and watched as the test tube slowly began it's descent to the ground. People screamed and ran from the room; others took Jocelyn's advice and hid behind desks and chairs. Bradley darted around the side of the desk, and tackled Jocelyn to the ground, covering her as the test tube exploded as it hit the ground. One of Brad's arms had curled under Jocelyn's neck to prevent her from smashing her head off the ground, and his other arm was tightly wrapped around her waist. Jocelyn felt her breath disappear in a whoosh as Brad's muscular body flopped down on top of hers. The flames from the explosion licked over Brad's head as he curled himself around Jocelyn to protect her. After a few tense moments, the school's sprinkler system kicked in, dousing the flames and soaking the students. Jocelyn gave a slight whimper from underneath Brad. She would never admit it to anyone, but she did enjoy the feeling of being held safely in Brad's arms. As Brad moved away from her, his arms leaving her body, she let out an involuntary groan, causing Brad to peer down at her.

"Liked that eh?" He commented, a cocky grin spread across his face. Jocelyn glared at him before shoving him aside to stand herself. "Don't flatter yourself Bradley. Not everyone likes a self centered egotistical jock." She replied, her tone cool and bitter. Jocelyn quickly gathered her books, which were slightly charred on the outside, but mostly alright and stuffed them into her bag before moving from the classroom. Brad hurried to grab his things and shove them into his backpack. He'd almost made it to the door before Dr. Katherine Manx stopped him.

"Uh, Doc Manx… How's it going?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. Kat gave him a slight smile. She'd always been partial to Brad. He was a genuinely good kid, who just ended up getting into trouble for no apparent reason. She also was a fan of his father and mother, who she'd met briefly when they'd been transported to the future to help the rangers out.

"Ah, Cadet McKnight… Could you come with me please?" She beckoned, heading down the hallway towards the command center. Brad's eyebrows rose slightly before he hurried after the feline. Kat Manx was not someone that you wanted to mess with.

--------

Harper Meyers sat in the rec room of the SPD Academy, quietly drawing. An artist by nature, Harper spent a lot of his free time either in his room or in the lounge drawing his surroundings. He had many variations of his works. Everything from a very details sketch of the SPD courtyard, to his latest interest, Jocelyn Park, which was one of the pictures he was currently working on. He had a small picture of her in civilian clothing, taken at the park a few months earlier. It was Harper's intention of turning his drawing into a full portrait that he could give her for her birthday. Just as he was putting the finishing touches on her hair, the girl in question stormed into the room, hair flying behind her wildly. She seemed to be in a hurry to get away from something, or someone. Harper knew the minute she came into the room who she was trying to get away from. It was the same thing everyday at the same time too. Bradley McKnight just didn't know when to stop. Jocelyn had no feelings whatsoever for Brad, and apparently he couldn't comprehend that. Harper knew that she felt something for someone, but he had never been able to place who it was. He had always hoped that it would be him, so that he could express his feelings for her, but he that was just wishful thinking. Harper watched as she glanced around the room, and he gave a slight wave as her eyes landed on him. She grinned and headed over to where he was sitting.

"Hey Harper." She commented as she threw her backpack onto the couch and fell onto it. Harper gave a slight smile and wave as he closed his drawing book.

"Hey JJ." He commented. Jocelyn smiled. JJ was the nickname that Harper had given her when they first met. He was the only one who was allowed to address her by her nickname and she wouldn't get angry.

"I'm assuming that you're running from the man who's trying to win your heart?" Harper joked, causing Jocelyn to roll her eyes. "Boy is more like it." She replied, getting a slight chuckle out of Harper. She smiled and turned to dig through her bag, looking for her novel.

"Besides." She commented, pulling an incredible well worn copy of _'Memoirs of a Geisha'_ out of her bag. "I have my heart set on someone else." She finished, flipping the book open to the page she'd left off on. Harper glanced curiously at the book.

"You know JJ, if you read that book anymore, I swear it's gonna start falling apart." He kidded. Jocelyn's eyes glanced up over the book and she slowly pointed to the spine. "It already has… Thank god for duct tape." She replied, causing them to both laugh.

- - - -

Curtis Evans sat behind the desk of the Red Lion Animal Clinic putting information into the computer. He absolutely hated this part of his job. His father was always too busy to input the data into the computer system and well it was common knowledge that his writing was incredibly hard to read, so Curtis always took it to put things into the computer. It had been the job of one of the technicians, but since the death of his mother, Cole Evans, Curtis' father had cut all but two technicians who were only around part of the time. Which meant, a lot of the work that the techies would do when they were around, fell onto Curtis' shoulders. The front door to the clinic swung open, yet Curtis paid no attention to it. He'd learned that the opening of the door meant nothing anymore. People would come up to the desk, and then he'd pay attention to them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Curtis Evans." Came the soft female voice. Curtis' head shot up and looked across the counter at the two women standing in front of him.

"Um, I'm Curtis… Can I help you?" He asked. The shorter blond female stepped forward slightly. "Actually, we were hoping you could help us." She commented, her voice was like that of candy to Cutis' ears. At the same time, both females who were dressed in black uniforms with respective pink and yellow trims around the edge's flipped out their badges, bearing the SPD logo, as well as their names.

"SPD…" Came another voice from the doorway to the backrooms. Cole quickly strode into the room and stood beside Curtis. "What does SPD want with my son?" He asked, his eyes moving from one woman to the next.

"Mr. Evans, I'm Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado and this is Sydney Drew. We are the temporary commanders of SPD. There's been an incident, and three of our personal, who are the mechanical technician, as well as the co-commanders have been kidnapped by an alien ruler named Morgana. Shortly before these three were taken there were five portfolio's created, listing the names of five teenagers, three of whom are already at SPD, who would be recruited to help save the world. Curtis' name was one of the names listed." Z finished. Cole blinked and looked at them and chuckled slightly.

"My family has never had any connection to SPD. You must be looking for a different boy." He laughed. "Now if you'll excuse us please, we're trying to run a business here." He told them both. Syd stepped forward.

"With all due respect Mr. Evans, your son was picked not because of who he is, but because of who his parents were. We've been watching your family for some time in hopes that Curtis would be everything we were looking for. And he is. Mr. Evans, you once saved the world. Please don't deny your son the same chance." She pleaded. Cole was slightly taken aback at the comments she'd made. He looked at his son and then back at the two SPD personal standing in front of him.

"Dirty trick ladies… Yet very true. Curtis, I think it's your turn to follow after your mother and I… I want you to go help SPD." Cole told his son. Curtis looked at his father, his eyes wide. "Dad, you can't be serious." Curtis tried to argue. Cole just held his hand up.

"You need to do this son… Go and help them." He reassured his son, giving him a push towards the door. Curtis stopped and looked at his father. "Dad..." He trailed off. Cole smiled softly at his son. "Go." He pushed. Curtis nodded slowly and turned towards Syd and Z, who quietly thanked his father before leading him out of the clinic. Not a word was exchanged between the three as they walked towards the SPD jeep sitting across the small parking lot. Syd opened the passenger side door and moved her seat, allowing Curtis to slide into the back. Syd pulled her seat back into it's normal position and climbed in. Z slid into her side of the vehicle and turned the engine over. The peeled away from the parking lot, and turned right instead of left. Curtis looked at them both.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his eyes taking in the scenery of the outskirts of Turtle Cove. Syd pulled a map out of the glove compartment and peered at it closely for a moment before glancing at a gleaming white file folder.

"Reefside… It's about half an hour from here." She replied, refolding the map and placing it in the compartment. Curtis, still very confused just shrugged it off and leaned back in his seat. This was getting to be very interesting.

- - - -

Kari James wasn't like every other girl in Reefside High, in fact, she was incredibly different. Kari, who was the daughter of computer genius' Ethan and Angela James, was a computer geek, just like her parents. Ever since she could remember, computers had always been a big part of her life, as well as her parents. She also had an uncanny passion for video games and was often found sitting on the floor of her living room going head to head against her father in the latest game of the week.

"Come on… Work with me you stupid game, not against me." The dark haired teen commented angrily at her latest video game consul, while camped out on her bedroom floor. Her father had been playing with her up until about 30 minutes ago when he had disappeared downstairs to help her mother with supper. Tonight they were entertaining a former computer god… One Bill Gates? Kari had no idea who he was; she just had a vague idea that he has something to do with computers. Not that she really cared anyways. From the hallway outside her room, Kari heard the doorbell ring, yet she ignored it. If that was the infamous Bill Gates, her mother would come notify her to get dressed into something more suitable than jeans and a hoodie. Just as Kari had finished the final boss of the game, her mother came into her room.

"Kari, we have some visitors.. Could you come downstairs please?" She asked her daughter who pressed enter on the game stick, pausing the game.

"Who is it? Is it that Gatey Bills guy?" Kari asked, not caring that she'd said his name wrong. Angela shook her head. "No, these two ladies are more important than Bill Gates darling. Now please." She commented, pointing down the hallway. Kari rolled her eyes and stood up. She exited her room and bounced down the steps. She jumped onto the main landing and looked at her father. Normally his face was a very happy one to look at. This time, he was wearing a very somber expression. Kari's eyes glanced over to the two females standing next to him. Both were dressed in traditional black SPD Uniforms, with pink and yellow trims around the edges. Kari had heard of SPD. Her parents were friends with the McKnight's, who had sent their son Bradley off for training there. Best thing they ever did in Kari's opinion. But why was SPD in her house?

"Can I help you?" She asked the two females in front of her. Both Z and Syd turned and looked at each other. The shorter of the two females stepped forward. "Actually yes you can… We're from SPD Headquarters in New Tech City and were here to recruit you to become a power ranger." She commented. Kari blinked before she began to laugh.

"You're joking right? I mean, me a power ranger!" She continued to laugh until she glanced at her father's face. Her eyebrows drew inward slightly. "Dad?" She questioned. Ethan quickly averted his eyes from his daughter.

"Kari… You need to go with them." Were the only words he spoke to her before gently taking her arm and directing her towards the door. "I promise we'll be in touch sweetie. Your mother and I both love you." He said kissing her cheek gently as Syd and Z stepped out behind Kari.

"Where are you taking me?" She questioned Syd and Z. Z looked down at Kari. "We're taking you and Curtis Evans to SPD Headquarters in New Tech City." She replied. Kari nodded. This was going to be very interesting.

- - - -


End file.
